


Best Friends

by alwayssaywhatever



Series: The Coffee Girls (Mystic Messenger) [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baehee (Mystic Messenger), Clueless lesbians, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, I just love Baehee and I want her happy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions V and Jumin, Mutual Pining, POV Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger), POV Main Character (Mystic Messenger), POV Multiple, People don't sit down and talk about their feelings, Seven and Zen are sweethearts, Useless Lesbians, i still don't know what i am doing, lesbians in a coffee shop, thank god they are here to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayssaywhatever/pseuds/alwayssaywhatever
Summary: Jaehee and MC had been planning their new coffee shop for almost six months now, but there’s one thing they are not talking about: their feelings.History set up after Jaehee’s Good Ending and before her After Ending.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung, Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Kang Jaehee & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kang Jaehee ( Mystic Messenger)/Main Character, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Series: The Coffee Girls (Mystic Messenger) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878094
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Confessions To A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a multichapter one, but it's all complete. I decided to divide it because I am teeling the point view from both girls.

MC was laying on the bed at Rika’s apartment, her phone started to ring, she grabbed it and saw Jaehee’s name and photo appear, she picked up right away. MC put the phone really close to her ears, listening carefully to everything, Jaehee’s voice was echoing in her head: “I just… wanted to hear your voice.” MC thought how sweet that was. “I want to be deeply connected to you. Very slowly… but eventually everything. I am very patient.” MC was also very patient. “Yes, I should tell you. I like you a lot.” This one made her heat accelerate a bit. But it was this next line that made her heart melt. “I hope someday I can analyze this feeling I have towards you. I hope when I figure it out… you feel the same way too.” MC knew she already was feeling something different. “I think I’m getting greedy now… I want you to like me more. Ugh, this isn't the time to say that… Stupid.” Don’t get MC wrong, she liked having a best friend. “I don’t think I can sleep thinking of seeing you. See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams”. But a girlfriend would be a little better.

Suddenly she was at the party with Jumin Han asking her to be his new assistant, but then everything flashed and now Jaehee was standing in front of her. Her words were sweet and MC had a hard time listening because she was trying to capture every detail about the woman in front of her.

“Do you remember all the conversations that we had?” Jaehee asked and MC was smiling, remembering that she read all the logs from the chats more than once. The short hair girl continued saying things that MC was trying really hard to focus on.

“I have a better proposal to make.” This caught MC’s attention. “MC, won’t you create a space of our own with me? Will you be my partner?” MC was stunned and probably stuttered a little bit. The words proposal and partner in the same sentence? She thought that could only be a dream, but there she was, the shorted hair woman was extending a key in MC’s direction.

“YES!” MC exclaimed, a little bit loud and excited, which surprised Jaehee but also made her laugh, which made MC smile, but also want to bury her face somewhere. They were looking at each other, MC gathered all the courage in the world and leaned towards the other woman’s face and when they were about to kiss, a very loud noise started to play, MC got scared, looking around for the source of it.

She woke up on her bed and the noise was the sound of her alarm, it was really early. MC didn’t like to wake up that soon, specially on a saturday, but she had a date, not a date, a meeting with Jaehee and she would do anything for her best friend. Best friend. Those two words hurt so much, they shouldn't, but they do. She was having this dream even more recently. She kept remembering all the phone calls, text messages they had exchanged in those first eleven days of their friendship. Friendship. Then she would dream about the party and the thing she wished she would have done. But back then it wasn’t the right time or place. It was too soon, who falls in love in eleven days? Maybe it was just a crush, everyone has crushes. But maybe they were only friends. MC had a terrible breakup with a guy a few years back and hasn't dated anyone ever since, and having all the guys from the RFA being all over her was too much, she just wanted friends. And now she had a “Best Friend Forever”, but after almost six months of knowing each other, that wasn’t enough.

She sighed, gathered her strength, got out of bed, took a shower, changed clothes and headed to her meeting, having breakfast with her girlfriend, a girl she is friends with, not totally platonic in love. She shook her head and left the house.

While she was walking to the place where their new coffee shop was going to be, she kept thinking about all the nights she spent at Jaehee’s place, talking about this project. She was always agreeing with Jaehee, because she had done all the research about the best coffee beans, how to process it, when and where to buy it, for how much. The best desserts and beverages they would serve, all the teas, all the cakes and everything that you could possibly imagine.

She also remembered all the recipes they tried to bake for the past six months, how cute Jaehee looked with the apron she had bought her, laughing so much that their stomach hurt, how when something went wrong, the other girl always prepared with a plan B.

MC never felt like this about any girl, scratch that. She never felt like that about anyone. She wished she could just ask if Jaehee listened to _girl in red_ , but that wasn’t exactly her taste in music and she would probably not understand what the question really meant. But she would play those songs just in case Jaehee was paying attention.

MC was so lost in thought that she didn’t realize she was passing the coffee shop, it was only when she heard Jaehee’s calling her name that she turned around and saw the girl waving at her. MC walked towards her with a smile on her face.

“Hey MC, did you forget where our shop is?” she said smiling. Jaehee was more casual around her and the other members of the RFA now, with the exception of Jumin e V, since they were older and the leaders. And also sometimes with the younger trio, when they needed a lecture, especially Yoosung and Seven. Zen still had a very special place in Jaehee's heart. Not the MC was jealous of it. Well, maybe just a little bit.

“Oh, I was just a little bit distracted.” MC replied. Jaehee got closer, gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which made MC blush right away.

“It’s something bothering you? Jaehee asked. There was something, but she would not reply to that. “Did you sleep well? Are you eating properly? Because I know you tend to have late night snacks.”

“I’m eating well, don’t worry. It’s just that I have something that has been on my mind for a while now and then I had a dream about it” MC replied, but soon realized she may have said too much. “Nothing for you to worry about, I swear” MC added.

“It’s alright, but if you feel like talking, you know that I’m here for you, right? Jaehee said while grabbing one of MC’s hands. “Just like you are always there for me.” She gently squeezed her hand.

“Yes, I know.” MC was blushing. She cleared her throat. “Shall we go inside?” She added while trying to look away from the other girl’s face.

“Yes, we shall” Jaehee replied, letting go of MC’s hand and looking for the keys inside her purse.

* * *

They had breakfast and talked for hours, time passed differently when they were together. MC was immersed in Jaehee’s talk when her phone started ringing, she grabbed, looked and sighed. She answered the call.

“Hey Saeyoung, is something wrong?” MC asked, a little bothered by the interruption.

“Well, it’s just that me, Saeran, Yoosung and Zen are waiting at the park where we were supposed to meet with you and Jaehee, so that we can have lunch and hang out, but you girls were late, so I decided to call”.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She remembered and felt a little bit bad about it. “We got distracted at the coffee shop, we will be there in a few minutes”. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry, I’m just teasing you MC, relax. We’ll be waiting at the main gate. See you two soon.” Saeyoung hung up.

“Oh no, my dear, time flew by” Jaehee said while looking at her watch. “But time always passes fast when I am with you, MC”. She added making the other girl blush.

“Yes, it does.” MC smiled. “So we should lock everything up and go meet the boys”.

* * *

Lunch went well, they all talked about what they’ve been doing. MC loved spending time with all of them, they were her family. She had four little brothers: Zen, Yoosung, Saeyoung and Saeran, whom she was always making sure were eating well, working, studying. She also had two big brothers, Jumin and V, sometimes they felt like parental figures and they were not much older, but she appreciated having people taking care of her two. And there was Jaehee. But she was not like a sister, definitely not. It was her best friend. Maybe something more, someday.

They finished lunch and decided to walk around the park since it was such a beautiful day. Zen wanted to have his pictures taken near the flowers that had blossom in the spring. Saeran agreed because he loved the flowers and wanted to see the new ones. When they entered the park, Jaehee was walking and talking with Zen, discussing the best places for photos. Saeran and Yoosung were walking together and the older boy was showing and explaining all about the flowers to the blond one, who was really interested. MC was looking at Jaehee while walking and didn’t notice that Saeyoung was beside her until he spoke.

“When are you going to tell her?” MC jumped on her place and looked at the ginger haired boy.

“Oh my God, you scared me”. She gave a little punch on his shoulder. “What do you mean? Tell what to whom?”

“When are you going to tell her” He looked at Jaehee’s direction. “that you like her. Like a lot.” He looked back as MC. “You are not very discreet, I think that everybody else is just oblivious.”

“What?” No. It's nothing like that”. She shook her head. “We are only friends. She’s my best friend” She looked at Jaehee. Those two words hurt a lot, but it was better than confessing it out loud. She looked back at the boy next to her, but her face was filled with sadness. There was a hole in her heart and he knew it.

“You really gonna lie to my face like that? Me? The All Powerful God Seven?” He was trying to sound offended, but he was smiling. “I don’t need to hack your brain to know what’s going on.” He said while pressing his index finger on her head. He had a genuine smile on his face. “I’ve noticed how you act around her, I know that kind of look”. His eyes went in Yoosung’s direction who was really excited next to Saeran. He sighed and looked back at MC.

“Oh, I didn’t know about you… I… don’t know what to say… Saeyoung”. MC was shocked, she kept looking at Yoosung and back to the boy next to her.

“Well, I’m a man of many secrets, you know”. He laughed and was trying to sound all put together, but there was sadness on his voice. “It’s not something I tell everyone. And also it’s something that shouldn’t matter, you know? What’s the big deal in liking people, do I really need a label?” He was looking at the ground now, there was silence for a moment.

“So… you are like me.” MC said breaking the silence. “I never dated a girl before, but I know I like them. I’ve known for a few years now”. She stared at the ground and kicked some pebbles. “I’ve kissed them, always in secret. And all that happened after I broke up with my boyfriend”.

“I see”. He looked at her and grabbed her hand. “Well, I’ll be _bi_ your side. Get it? By, Bi”. MC looked at him and smiled.

“Yes, we will be _bi_ each other's side”. She laughed and squeezed his hand. There was a relief in her voice, it was like a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulder, she had someone to talk too.

“So…” he said, letting go of her hand and clapping his hands together. “We need to do something about your situation. I can’t keep on living my life knowing you’re in such misery.” He always had a flair for the dramatic. “We need to know if she feels the same way about you.” He looked at Jaehee. “Wait, I know already, she does.” He looked back at MC with a smile.

“Wait a minute? What? How?” MC felt like he knew something that she didn’t. “Has she told you that she likes girls? Or better, did she tell you she likes me?” There was a little bit of hope in her voice.

“No, she didn’t TELL me anything.” He replied and MC let out a big sigh in disappointment. “C’mon, she didn’t have to tell me anything, because I’ve noticed how she looks at you too. It’s all about paying attention when the other is not looking. It’s actually really cute.” He smiled and used his elbow to nudge MC’s arm.

“Well, that doesn’t mean anything, does it? It’s only your intuition” MC was trying to look mad and disappointed, but the hope was still there on her voice.

“It’s my intuition, but I was right about you, wasn’t I? He smirked, really convinced about himself.

“Well, yes. But even if she feels something, I’m waiting for her to make the first move. She needs time and I'm giving it to her. She asked that before the party.”

“Wait, what?” He was in shock, thinking it was going to be a lot harder. “Care to elaborate on that?”

“Well, the night before the party, six months ago, she called and said a bunch of sweet things.” MC was blushing remembering, she was staring at Jaehee in silence when Saeyoung snapped his fingers and brought her back to reality. “And she said that someday she would analyze her feelings towards me. And when she did, she hoped that I would feel the same way too.” She smiled from cheek to cheek.

“Oh my God, you two are so gay.” He exclaimed, maybe a little bit too loud. MC shushed him. “I’m sorry, but after all of that, are you still in doubt?”

“I thought we were supposed to be helping and supporting each other, not making fun of me for just wanting to make sure of it.” MC said a little bit sad at herself. She looked at Jaehee again, who was taking pictures of Zen and showing him. She stayed silent for a moment before blurring out. “I am jealous of him, you know?” She looked at Saeyoung and back to Zen, who was smiling and hugging Jaehee. “I shouldn’t feel this way, she told me many times that she’s only his fan, but my heart still hurts a little bit.” She put her hand on the left side of her chest. “When I got on the RFA chat, she spent four days asking me if I liked Zen and I didn’t care about him or any of the boys, not in a romantical way.” Zen picked up a flower and put it behind Jaehee’s ear. “I thought she liked him, I kept asking her not because of him, but because of her. I have seen every single musical he has been, at least five times over the past six months. I know the lines by heart now, all because of her. She looks so happy watching him and the truth is that I don’t know If I can make her feel that way.” Now there were tears in her eyes.

“Oh no, no, no. Please MC, don’t cry”. Saeyoung was used to dealing with his brother crying and sometimes Yoosung, he was older than then. He always acted like an older brother. But this was his noona, he started to feel a little desperate. “I didn’t want that, oh no. I was joking, I didn’t think you would go on that line of thought. I’m sorry.”

“I am fine, Saeyoung. It’s okay.” MC saw Saeyoung’s face and she was trying not to cry more, but the tears kept coming, all the thoughts on her mind and all of her feelings just exploded.

Saeyoung looked around and saw a bench. “Noona, come here. Let’s sit here”. MC was sobbing and the tears were blurring her eyes, so she took his hand and sat down not facing the direction Jaehee was.

“I… am… sorry…” MC said in between sobs. “I… think… I’ve had these feelings inside of me for too long. I didn’t have anyone to talk to.” She kept crying and Saeyoung was trying to find a way to calm her down. He grabbed both of her hands, squeezing them gently.

“You are safe. You are not alone. I am here with you. You can breathe now. C’mon. Inhale” He spoke softly. This is something he does with his brother when he has nightmares. MC inhaled in the middle of her sobbing. “Yes, like that, very good. Now, exhale”. She exhaled along with him. “So good, we are going to do this a few more times, okay?”

They spent some minutes in silence after all the breathing helped MC stop crying. They were still holding hands, but Saeyoung was looking at her and she was looking at the ground. She was feeling embarrassed not only for having those feelings, but also showing them like that. But she felt safe, now she had someone to confide in. So, she looked up and decided to say something first, since Saeyoung was still looking scared even though he was trying to keep a cool face.

“Thank you, Saeyoung”. He was surprised, but smiled at her. “Thank you for listening to me and even opening up about yourself. I am sorry I cried and made you feel uncomfortable”.

“No, no, it’s okay”. He shook his head and smiled at her. “It’s just that I’ve never seen you cry and that caught me off guard a little bit, but that’s okay.” He squeezed her hand gently again. “I’m just glad that you’re feeling better now.”

“Yes. We should get back with the others, they will find it strange that we are so behind them”. She said grabbing a mirror inside her purse. She looked at her reflection. “Oh no, look at my face, it’s swollen and my eyebags, shit. She’s going to notice, she’s going to worry. Argh.”

“Well, let’s just pretend I showed you a sad video on my phone and that made you cry. They will scold me, but that’s okay. I’ll take on for the team.” He was smiling, but then put his hand on his chest and said a little bit louder and more confident. “Defender of Justice, 707, on his way to protect young love.” MC chuckled and suddenly they were both laughing.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the same moments in the story from MC's POV, but now it's Jaehee time. She does not get all her feelings, but her hair is longer now.

Jaehee went to her apartment after leaving Jumin Han’s penthouse. They were safe now. She was safe now. That was the only thing that mattered. Feeling anxious about a girl, was something different and strange. But, she was her friend and it is normal to care about your friend’s safety, right? It was nothing more than that. But still she wanted to call her and talk for hours. She was the person who gave her so much strength to make yourself get fired, to pursue her own dreams. And now she was going to do that and she wanted MC to be there by her side. Jaehee was going to open a coffee shop, unite her passion with business. It was so perfect that she wished she had thought about that before. But it was all MC’s help. She needed her in this new chapter of her life. So she decided to call, she had to. She was saying nice things to MC, but suddenly maybe she was saying too much.

“Women have to be much more careful in approaching other women”. Even as friends, right? It’s nothing more than that. “I’ll advance one step at the time.” You don’t want to scare her, do you? “I hope someday I can analyze this feeling I have towards you. I hope when I figure it out… you feel the same way too.” On, no she had said too much. Feelings? She didn’t even realize she had those thoughts on her head. “I think I’m getting greedy now… I want you to like me more”. Oh no, stop, you are saying too much, she’s quiet, you scared her. “Ugh, this isn't the time to say that… Stupid.” Jaehee, you need to get your shit together. “I don’t think I can sleep thinking of seeing you”. You should just stop talking now, say goodbye. “See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams”. Jaehee hung up. She needed to sleep. But her mind was going places, imagining MC, thinking what she would say to her proposal. They would be partners. Business partners. Yes. Business. She put her phone aside and went to sleep. At least tried to.

Jaehee woke up early, she was used to it by working so many years at C&R and having to follow Jumin Han’s crazy schedule. She didn’t have to do that anymore, but she had to meet MC for breakfast at their new coffee shop. They had so much to discuss about the place. It has been almost six months that they have been both working so hard to make the place a great one. She got out of bed, filled the kettle with water, put it on the stove, turned it on and went to take a shower. She knew they would eat together, but she still needed a small cup of coffee before heading out. She woke up before her alarm, she always did that when she was meeting MC, always scared she would lose track of time and make the other girl wait for her and that just wasn’t right.

After she got out the shower and dried herself up, she put on a dress that MC had mentioned once before that made her look cute. Cute, she liked that. Nobody has ever said those things to her before. MC made her feel like a princess. She looked in the mirror, her hair was so long right now. She had to cut it when she started working for Mr. Han, along with the fake glasses she had to wear to please him and not make herself attractive to his father. But she liked her hair long. MC liked her hair long. She brushed her hair with that in my mind. 

The water began to boil, she went into the kitchen, turned the stove off. She grinded the coffee beans with Zen’s gift, a hand mill. She still couldn’t believe he had done that. She was somehow becoming friends with her idol. Zen was a sweetheart for helping her and saying nice words. She owned MC, Zen and even Seven the way her life was now. They helped her a lot, but now Seven was Saeyoung and he had a twin brother, Saeran. She felt like protecting them all in some sort. Her and MC were always checking on them, maybe because of their age, it was like a big sister thing. It was sometimes small things like asking Yoosung how was college, telling him not to play too much LOLOL, it was making sure the twins were eating well, that Saeran was adapting to his life, that Saeyoung was not risking his life with his inventions, that Zen’s career was going on smoothly. MC and her were taking care of the boys. She thought about all of that while preparing and sipping her coffee. She then washed that cup, grabbed her purse and walked out of the door.

* * *

On her way to the coffee shop she was thinking about MC and the nights they had spent at her place talking about this project. It had been a crazy six months of meeting after MC’s work, during her lunch breaks, on weekends. Long conversations on the phone, exchanging text messages, charts, slides and all the organization the former assistant was really proud of. This was a subject she loved to research and to share with her partner. Business partner. Her best friend.

Jaehee was standing in front of the door, waiting for a few minutes when she saw MC approaching, but the other woman didn’t stop, she passed right through. Jaehee started to call MC’s name until she looked around to stare at her, Jaehee gave a little wave while smiling.

“Hey MC, did you forget where our store is?” Jaehee asked smiling.

“Oh, I was just a little bit distracted” MC replied. Jaehee got closer, gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“It’s something bothering you? Jaehee asked. “Did you sleep well? Are you eating properly? Because I know you tend to have late night snacks.” She knew all about MC’s bad habits.

“I am eating well, don’t worry. It’s just something that has been on my mind for a while now and then I had a dream about it. Nothing for you to worry, I swear” MC answered.

“It’s alright, but if you feel like talking, you know that I am here for you, right? Jaehee said while grabbing one of MC’s hands. “Just like you are always there for me.” She gently squeezed her hand.

“Yes, I know.” She cleared her throat. “Shall we go inside?” 

“Yes, we shall” Jaehee replied, letting go of MC’s hand and looking for the keys inside her purse.

* * *

They had breakfast and talked for hours, time passed differently when they were together. Jaehee was describing some of the final details about the opening, the dishes, the drinks, the coffee, everything they needed to have ready for the big day that was a few weeks from happening. She looked at how MC was smiling and agreeing with her, she really liked that. But unfortunately everything stopped when MC’s phone started ringing. So she grabbed it and answered the call.

“Hey Saeyoung, is something wrong?” MC asked.

Jaehee didn’t know what the ginger boy wanted, but she was a little upset that he had interrupted them.

“Oh, I am sorry. We got distracted at the coffee shop, we will be there in a few minutes”. MC replied and Jaehee remembered everything, they had made plans to have lunch with the younger boys. Saeyoung replied with some joke, because she saw MC smile and hang up the phone.

“Oh no, my dear, time flew by” Jaehee said while looking at her watch. “But time always passes fast when I am with you, MC”. She added.

“Yes, it does.” MC said smiling. “So we should lock everything up and go meet the boys”.

* * *

Lunch went well, they all talked about what they’ve been doing. Jaehee was feeling more comfortable hanging with the RFA members outside the parties, they were like her family. She viewed the younger quartet as her younger brothers: Zen, Yoosung, Saeyoung and Saeran. She was still a huge fan of Zen’s, even now that they were closer, friends. She had a hard time accepting that they were on the same level at the RFA, even if she was older than him. But she was always taking care of the four of them, making sure they were eating and sleeping. There was also Jumin Han and V. The first one was her former boss, they still disagree on things, but she felt a little bit more on the same level than him about the RFA, but she always respected him. And V, as well, he was the leader, he was the one keeping everyone safe. But he was also very sweet, so much that Jaehee liked him and respected him as well. 

And there was MC. But she was not like a sister, something was different about her. She was her best friend. They talked everyday, literally everyday. About everything. And they were business partners. She was still trying to figure her feelings for M. She’s been doing that for six months. Jaehee knew a few things: she liked MC a lot, she wanted MC to like her, she loved spending time with her, she couldn't go a day without talking to her, she needed her. Still she needed time to give these feelings a name.

They finished lunch and decided to walk around the park since it was such a beautiful day. Jaehee was talking to Zen, helping him find the best spots for his selfies, but also taking some pictures of him for his social media accounts. She also kept looking at Saeran and Yoosung, who were having long conversations about flowers. And sometimes she would also look at MC who was walking and talking alongside Saeyoung. They used to do this a lot, stick behind and talk. They had their own internal jokes that Jaehee could never understand. She had jokes with MC, but not like the ginger haired boy. Don’t get her wrong, she cared for the boy a lot, she had immense respect for everything he went through with his brother. He also helped her with the cat hotel slides, which gave her the freedom she wanted and deserved so much, but she never fully understood him, something that MC seemed to be able to do. She didn’t know what that feeling was, but she didn’t like it. Made her sad and angry, it was completely irrational.

Her attention was going in three directions: Zen, the two boys and MC and Saeyoung. She saw them talking and smiling, punching each other's arms, smiling fondly at each other. It was like they had their own language, like they were sharing secrets. She looked at them smiling and laughing, and she felt something pressing her chest and looked at Zen again, she took a couple of pictures of him before returning his phone. When she looked back at the couple, she saw Saeyoung grab MC’s hand as they sat on a bench. She thought she saw the other girl crying, but wasn’t sure. She wanted to go there, find out what was happening, but suddenly Yoosung and Saeran were calling to her, showing more beautiful flowers and facts about them. After some time, she looked again at their direction and saw them hugging. The pain on her chest was a little bit bigger now. She knew what this feeling was, she knew the name, but she didn’t want to say it, not even to herself. If she did, it meant she had finally analyzed how she felt about MC and it seemed that the other girl didn’t feel the same.

* * *

Jaehee got home from the park and kept thinking about how she felt seeing MC hanging out with Saeyoung. The pain in her chest was getting bigger. She shook her head and decided to watch one of Zen’s DVDs. This one was her favorite, reserved for when she needed to pick herself up. She kept watching, but after some time she remembered when she showed this one to MC. How much she seemed interested in her favorite musical, how she was paying attention to MC and not to the play, how that made her smile and blush, the cutest thing she had ever seen. No. Not cute. She was filled with sadness and anger. That was not supposed to happen when she was watching one of Zen’s plays. She turned it off and went to bed. Her phone made a sound. It was a text message from MC.

“Hey Jaehee, did you get home safe? I did a few minutes ago. Are we set for a meeting on Tuesday? It’s going to be during my lunch break or should I bring you dinner after I get off work?” She read the text several times before replying.

“I’m home. I don’t know about the meeting now. I’ll let you know soon.” She replied.

She didn’t want to think about MC right now. She left her phone on silent and layed on her bed. She let out a big sigh before closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked Jaehee's POV. She was a little rude to MC, but she'll be better. I promise.


	3. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls meet again, but their feelings have been bubbled up for a while, so there's going to be a little bit of conflict. Also there are Zen's and Seven's points of view too here. Everyone get a POV in this chapter.

MC read the reply to her text and was sad. No. Don’t get sad. Maybe she was tired, maybe she was watching one of Zen’s plays. The pain in the chest again. Maybe she went to sleep. There’s no need to worry. Nothing has changed.

Two weeks had passed and MC was really excited to see Jaehee again, they had a lot to discuss about the grand opening, but also they didn’t talk much for the past 14 days, which was really weird. And even if MC was still working, she would meet Jaehee for lunch or go to her house after work, for most days of the week. However, this past two weeks Jaehee canceled those meetings and they barely texted or called each other. MC was thinking that was extremely weird, but maybe Jaehee was taking a break, which was really good, but there was this little pain in her chest and a little bit of doubt in her head, but she tried to shake it off as she was headed to the coffee shop.

* * *

MC was finding it hard to believe that everything was okay between them. It started when Jaehee didn’t hug her when they met. She was being very cold, not making jokes, not laughing, not smiling, not looking at her when talking. It was like they were business partners. Which they were, but they were also friends, best friends actually. Those words still hurt, but were better than the way she was being treated right now. She gathered her courage to break the silence between them.

“Hey Jaehee, it’s everything okay?” MC asked. “I couldn’t help to notice that you are a little bit distant. Is there anything I could do to help?” MC was smiling, but her eyes were sad.

“There’s nothing wrong”. Jaehee replied, still looking down at some papers in front of her. “Do you need to tell me something?” That second sentence got out of her lips before she noticed. It was the feeling that should remain nameless.

“Tell you something?” MC was confused. “No, I don’t have anything to say. I actually thought you may have. You’ve been ignoring me for the past two weeks”. She heard the words after they left her lips. “And I was giving you space and time, but even here and now”. She paused before continuing. “We are here for hours and you barely looked at me”. Sadness was getting heavier on her voice. “You didn’t even say hello to me the way you always do”. She was staring intensely at Jaehee that was now looking at her.

“There’s absolutely nothing wrong, MC”. She said looking at her and then looked back down. “We should really finish this”. She was trying to keep herself together. She made MC feel sad, but she was sad too. And angry and. No, not this word.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Jaehee looked up really quickly. MC didn’t swear much, especially in front of Jaehee. But now she had lost her patience. She waited for six months. She waited for two weeks. She was tired, angry, and sad. “Are you really going to ignore me like that? You are going to continue to pretend everything is fine? If I did something, please tell me, because I really don’t know, but I want to fix it. I've never wanted to hurt you, but apparently I did, since you are not talking to me”. Her eyes were beginning to tear up.

“You didn’t do anything to me”. Jaehee said. MC didn’t say or do anything to Jaehee personally, but she still felt sad, angry, jealous. Jealous. Finally. This was the word she was so afraid to use. That word came with admitting to herself she had feelings for the other girl and was scared to lose her to someone else, someone more interesting, funnier, smarter, prettier, a boy. All of her feelings were coming together at once. She was trying to keep everything in. She didn’t want to say it. She wanted MC to confess first. She needed to know if MC felt the same way before risking everything.

“Bullshit”. MC screamed while getting up. Jaehee jumped on her seat, looking up at MC. “We are best friends, right?” Those two words were burning inside of her chest. “If we are best friends, we should trust each other, we should tell each other what is bothering us, we should tell the truth, we should tell our feelings”. She paused, she had said too much. She didn’t want to confess like that, in the middle of a fight. Especially considering that Jaehee may not feel the same. She was tired of waiting but at the same time, she didn’t want to risk everything.

Jaehee opened her mouth to say something but MC’s phone started ringing. She picked up and saw Saeyoung’s name and photo appear. “Shit”. MC said before answering the call.

“Hi, can I call you later? I am in the middle of something right now.” MC said.

“Noona, are you okay? Your voice sounds strange. Did something happen with you or Jaehee? Do you want us to come over?” Saeyoung asked, extremely worried.

“I’m okay, Saeyoung.” Jaehee flinched when she heard his name. “Nothing happened”. She said while looking at Jaehee’s face. “Don’t need to come over. You guys should go eat. I don’t know if or when we are meeting you guys. Me and Jaehee have something to figure it out at the coffee shop”. She kept staring at the other girl while saying that. “I call or text you later. Bye.” She hung up.

“What did he want?” Jaehee asked, jealousy really didn’t look pretty on her.

“He wanted to know if we were coming to lunch. Remember? The thing the six of us do every two weeks, to keep each other on check. Or did you forget about all of your friends? Or it’s just me you don’t want to see? Because you avoided me for two weeks, maybe you didn’t even want to see me today, did you?” She was angry, sad and confused.

“Well, if you are so uncomfortable with me here, why don’t you go meet with Saeyoung, maybe he’ll make you feel better”. They were hurting each other with words right now.

“You know what? I guess I will. I don’t need to be with someone who doesn’t want to see me.” It was hurting to say and to listen to it. MC grabbed her things, and headed towards the door, but before leaving, she turned to Jaehee and said. “Call me when you come back to your senses. When you decide to talk to me like a friend”. And she slammed the door on her way out.

As she left the shop, she started to walk towards where she would meet the boys for lunch. She grabbed her phone and called Saeyoung back. She was crying when he picked up.

“Saeyoung, I… she… Jaehee… I need you. I need to talk to you”. She said in between sobs. “Where are you?”

“Noona, I knew you weren’t okay. We are at the meeting spot, near the main gate of the park. The four of us. Do you want me to send them home? Do you want to be alone? Is that kind of conversation? Saeyoung was so nervous right now.

“No, don’t send them away. I think I need more than one hug. And yes, it’s that kind of conversation.”

* * *

Jaehee was sitting there still looking at the door that MC had just walked through. She could also still listen to her voice saying “When you decide to talk to me like a friend”. She flinched remembering the sound of the door being slammed. She started to cry. She was sobbing, she didn’t want that to happen. She never imagined that this would escalate so quickly. She was angry at herself for hurting MC, she was sad that MC hurt her. All because of that stupid word: jealousy. No, the worse word was love. She had fallen in love with MC. It started as a friendship, but she knew it was something more. It had to be. She was the first thing she thought about when she woke up and the last thing before sleeping. She was even in her dreams. And now she had ruined everything. They never had a fight, they disagreed on things before, but always talked about it and respected each other. But now they have hurt each other. She needed a friend. She grabbed her phone and called the second person she could think about it. It was with him that she would talk about the first person she was always thinking about.

“Zen, are you busy? I really could use your advice again”. She said as soon as he picked up.

* * *

Saeyoung hung up the phone and his face was really serious. He was impatient, he was walking in circles, scaring the other three men looking at him.

“Hyung, what’s going on?” Yoosung asked. “What happened to MC? Is she coming here? Is Jaehee okay? Why did you want to send us away? What kind of conversation is this?”

“Whoah, calm down there, dude”. Zen said. “You’re bombarding the guy with all these questions”. He patted Yoosung's shoulder. “But it would be nice to know what’s going on with those two”.

“To answer Yoosung: MC needs us. I don’t know exactly, I have some guesses. She is coming. Alone. She has a secret and I think you guys will find out about it soon. She wants you guys here. She needs hugs. And also food. We have to get her food”.

“We will get her food”. Saeran said suddenly. He was usually really quiet, but he wanted to do something to help MC. She had done so much for him and his brother by now.

“We’ll get food for all of us.” Yoosung complemented. “We could eat here at the park. As a picnic. Right, hyung?” He looked to Zen.

“Yes, of course. We’ll be right back” Zen said and walked away with Saeran and Yoosung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated writing this fight, but it's the clímax of the story, so don't stop reading. It will get better, I promise.


	4. The Twins' Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC is getting some helpful advice from the Choi Twins and realize maybe she was not the only one feeling a certain felling.

Saeyoung stayed there looking at his phone and towards the direction MC would arrive. He waited for about 10 minutes before seeing MC walking really fast towards him. She saw Saeyoung looking at her, he opened his arms and she ran for them. The moment they hugged, MC let the tears run down and very quickly she was sobbing on his shoulder, she could barely say a word, but he kept stroking her back with one hand and her head with another.

“You are safe. You are not alone. I am here with you. Let’s breathe now. Inhale”. He was using his technique again, since it worked with her last time. “Now, let’s exhale”. MC did that a few times with him, before parting from the embrace and staring at him.

“I’m sorry. I left tear stains on your shirt”. She said while wiping the ones that were still on her eyes.

“Noona, it’s okay. You know I am actually more worried about you than my own clothes. I happen to own a washing machine. A really good one”. He said smiling and that made MC let out a little chuckle. He was really good at making people feel better. It was probably from his experience with his brother all of their childhood.

“Well, long story short: Jaehee and I had a fight. A big one. I screamed, she was mad. I slammed the door. And I am here”. She said trying to hold more tears from coming down.

“I think I’m going to need a little bit more than that to understand what happened”. He smiled at her and grabbed both of her hands. “First, why did you guys fight about?” He added while taking her to a bench near them.

MC then started to tell him everything. The weird text message, the fact that they didn’t talk much for the past two weeks, the lack of talking this morning and the big fight. Saeyoung just listened to everything, sometimes he would just smile, nod his head in agreement and squeeze her hand gently. By the time she was finishing the story, he could see Saeran and Yoosung coming back carrying bags of food.

“They are back”. He said making MC look at the direction they were coming. “Are you sure you want to tell them? I can make something up or just send them to do something else”.

“It’s okay, maybe they will help me too with some advice”. MC replied, she had a shy smile on his face.

Saeran and Yoosung approached them, placed the food on the bench. Yoosung rushed to hug MC.

“Noona, what happened to you?” He was saying everything too fast. “I was so worried and Saeyoung wouldn’t say anything”. He said while looking at the ginger-haired boy. “Are you okay? Is Jaehee okay too?” MC flinched.

“Well, I didn’t say anything because it wasn’t my story to tell, right?” Saeyoung replied looking from MC to Yoosung. “Where is Zen? He is not coming with more food? Because I think the two of you brought enough for like ten people”.

“He received a phone call when we were buying food and left. I think it was something serious, he looked nervous. He kept telling the person on the other side not to cry. He didn’t say who it was. But he said he had to run”.

MC knew exactly what that meant. She had called him to come over. Of course it was him. Her favorite person in the world. Is not like MC hates Zen or anything like that, but jealousy can be a very nasty feeling. And in this moment, it was one of the bad things she was feeling. Zen had been a really good friend to her and to Jaehee, but there’s part of her that remembered the chats in the beginning of their friendship. Yoosung and Seven messing around talking about a relationship between an idol and a fan. She didn’t want to think about that now.

“I see”. Saeyoung looked from Yoosung to MC. He could imagine what was going on in her head. “Well,” he clapped his hands together. “we should eat then. Let’s sit on the floor and use this bench as our dining table”. He extended his hand to MC. “How about it, milady?” She grabbed his hand and smiled.

“Yes, Mr. Choi.” She replied trying to seem serious, but was holding a laugh. She grabbed his hand.

The four of them sat on the floor, Saeyoung and MC on one side of the bench facing Saeran and Yoosung on the other. They started to eat, but Yoosung was nervously looking at MC. He hated secrets.

“So… Noona, are you really not going to tell what happened? It’s not because I’m curious”. Yoosung said at last. Saeyoung cleared his throat. “Well, I’m curious, but I am also worried about you. You’re always so strong and have helped all of us from the RFA so much. I think I’ve never seen you cry”.

“Only when we were watching movies together”. Saeran said. He didn’t say much, but he was an observant person. And he was also finding this very strange.

“Exactly, he’s right”. Yoosung agreed cheerfully.

“C’mon boys, give her a break. She’s having a hard time here. Can’t you two let her breath and eat for a while before starting the questioning?” Saeyoung said.

“It’s okay Saeyoung.” MC said looking fondly at him and stroking his arm. “I think they should know. I understand their worries. And then after that I can hear your advice. Since I only talked and you just listened”. She took a deep breath and looked at the two boys in front of her. “Me and Jaehee had a really big fight this morning. And before that we spent the last two weeks barely talking to each other. She’s been ignoring me, you could say that. And I don’t know why”. She was saying everything before the tears came back.

“Oh, no. But you guys are best friends”. Yoosung exclaimed. The words reached MC as two flaming arrows on her heart. “I think you guys will make up in no time”. He smiled at her. His heart was so pure and innocent. MC admires that about him.

“Noona, that’s not everything, right?” Saeran asked.

“Saeran”. Saeyoung exclaimed.

“No, it’s not everything”. MC took another deep breath. “Well, how can I say this? I don’t think I’ve ever said those exactly words out loud”. Saeyoung was holding her hand now. “I am in love with Jaehee. I’ve been for the past couple of months.” Yoosung was in a complete state of shock. He opened his mouth, but closed again.

“I see”. Saeran said. “I thought you two were dating already”. 

“What?” Saeyoung exclaimed. “How? Since when do you know? Did Jaehee say something to you?” He was curious and nervous.

“No, I was just observing.” Saeran continued. “They hang out a lot, they are always being kind to one another, but not like they are with us. It’s different”.

Everyone was silent now. They were staring at Saeran and then they were all looking at their made up table. MC started to laugh after moments of silence and scared the other three.

“I can’t believe I thought I was being completely smooth”. MC said while containing her desperate laugh. “I thought that nobody noticed. And know, the twins outsmarted me. This is crazy”. She was laughing even more now.

“Noona?” Yoosung said in a low voice.

“All this time I tried my best to keep this secret. I kept it so hidden that even the person that I like, a lot, didn’t notice. But you two did. You two are real geniuses, right?” She let out a big sigh. She wasn’t laughing anymore. She was sad. “I’m sorry. I… just… We were fine two weeks ago. What happened?” She went on to explain all the details to Saeran and Yoosung who were paying attention to everything.

“So, that’s all that happened.” MC said after telling the story. “I really don’t know what I did to her”.

“Well, I think I may know”. Saeyoung replied. “Isn’t something you did, but rather something she thinks you did. Well, you actually did, but not the way she thought it is. He was fidgeting his fingers and avoiding to look at MC’s face.

“Saeyoung?” MC was looking at him with a doubt in her face.

“Noona, you know how you feel a little bit jealous seeing Zen being sweet towards Jaehee?” Saeyoung asked. “Like, when you see her being nice to him and you feel a pain in your chest? I think she saw how I was helping you the other day and may have felt the same way about us”.

Jaehee words from this morning were echoing in MC’s head right now: “Do you need to tell me something?”, “You didn’t do anything to me”, “What did he want?”, “Well, if you are so uncomfortable with me here, why don’t you go meet with Saeyoung, maybe he’ll make you feel better”. MC was having a moment of realization. Jealous. Jaehee liked her. And it was jealous of Saeyoung. And then she remembered what she had said to her before leaving: “I don’t need to be with someone who doesn’t want to see me”.

“Shit”. MC said finally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, MC finally realized that Jaehee is jealous of her too. Now, let's go to the next chapter and see how Jaehee gets her help from Zen.


	5. Zen's Love Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Jaehee's time to get some advice from a friend and realize her own feelings.

Zen only saw Jaehee cry one time in his life. He went to give her a gift for visiting him and cooking for him when he broke his ankle. He totally freaked out when that happened. She kept telling all of her fears and insecurities and he didn’t know how to react to it. He tried to make her laugh, but it didn’t go very well. But he made a promise that day. He would share his happiness with her. He would support her in anything that made her happy. He was going to be her number one fan, the same way she has been his. You can say that afterwards, their friendship was on a different level. They started to see each other as equals. He saw Jaehee as a big sister, always taking care of him. He liked that, he liked having a family within the RFA. That’s why he basically ran from the food court all the way to the coffee shop. Jaehee called him crying. And he also knew MC called Saeyoung crying and she was going towards him. He got to the coffee shop very quickly, opened the door and found Jaehee sobbing sitting on a chair, holding a photo of her and MC on her hand.

“Noona, what happened to you?” Zen asked. “Why are you crying alone like that? What happened between you and MC?” He started to move in her direction and sat on a chair next to her.

“I… she… we… had a fight”. She replied in between sobs. “She stormed out. She went to see him”.

“Him? You mean Saeyoung? She called him crying too”. Zen said. “I was with Saeran and Yoosung when you called. So I ran here, I didn’t even see her arriving. But why did you guys fight about? Because it seems really serious.

“Zen, it’s kind of a long story”. Jaehee said, wiping her tears.

“Noona, I have all day long”. He replied looking fondly at her.

Jaehee didn’t know how to start to tell him. The reason they had fought was because MC was upset that she was avoiding her. And to say that, she would have to confess she was avoiding the girl because she felt jealous seeing her being close to someone else. And this was the ultimate proof that she had fallen for her best friend. How could she confess something like that. She still couldn’t process falling in love with a girl. That had never happened before. She had dated men before, but always felt weird to her. But it was the normal thing to do. All the girls at school, at college were having boyfriends. So when a boy who told her that she was pretty and smart asked her on a date, she said yes. He was nice to her, but there were no sparks. It was normal, it was like having a friend that she kissed, that she listened to, that listened to her. But it was nothing out of the ordinary. She didn’t have many friends growing up. After losing her parents, she studied very hard so she could get a good job and get out of her relative’s house. She would have a good job, a good family and a special someone one day. She thought the job was at C&R, but now was the coffee shop. The RFA became her family. And the special someone she hoped it could be MC.

“I don’t know where to start from”. Jaehee said after some moments of silence. Zen was looking at her.

“You can’t start from the reason you guys fought and why both of you are crying right now”. Zen replied. He moved his chair close to her and grabbed her empty hand. Jaehee let out a big sigh before answering.

“We fought because she was mad thinking that I had ignored her for the past two weeks”. Jaehee said.

“And did you do that?” Zen asked.

“Yes, I did. But it was… because… I… well.” Jaehee was stuttering. “I got jealous of seeing her talk and hang out with Saeyoung when we were at the park together.” She finally said out loud.

“Oh, I see”. Zen said. The younger man was looking confused at her. “I don’t think you need to be jealous of him. They are friends, yes. She seems to understand his weird jokes and costumes, but you and her are so much closer. I think this misunderstanding will end soon, I'm sure of it”. He smiled at her, trying to inspire confidence.

“Oh, Zen. You didn’t understand what I meant”. Jaehee said, already blushing from having to confess her feelings. “I meant that I felt jealous thinking that MC could start dating Saeyoung.”

“Ah, I see.” Zen still looked confused. “But even if they started dating, she’s not gonna stop being your friend or helping you with the coffee shop. She isn’t like that, I am sure of it.”

“I like her.” Jaehee said. “A lot, actually.” Zen was still looking at her confused. She took a deep breath and continued. “I’m gay and I like her. I don’t wanna be just her best friend. I want to date her”. There she goes. She said it out loud. She confessed to a friend.

“Oh, I got it now”. Zen said and remained in silence for a while. 

“Do you think it is weird? Am I weird?” Jaehee broke the silence.

“No, not at all.” Zen was nervously shaking his hands. “Noona, I am sorry if my silence meant something else to you. I was just caught by surprise. I wasn’t expecting this. But now that you told me that, a lot of things make more sense now”.

“What things?” Jaehee was curious.

“Well, you two spend a lot of time together.” Zen explained. “You have a lot of dates together. And I’ve noticed how you two look at each other. And If you feel this way about MC and was looking at her with all of those feelings, I can see that she was looking at you the same way. You two have have a connection that is different. I thought it was female friendship, but maybe it’s love.”

“Love?” Jaehee asked. She was confused. “Do you really think she likes me in that way? I don’t wanna risk losing our friendship by saying something wrong.”

“Do you prefer to live in incertity or do you want to be sure?” Zen asked. “I know you think this could ruin your friendship, if she doesn’t feel the same way, but can you keep repressing your feelings or even worse, fight like that and hurt each other? I know I am no expert in relationships. It’s been years I’ve been in one, but I know that honesty is the best way to any relationship, romantic or not.”

“You are not wrong.” Her voice sounded a little bit defeated. “I think I let my feelings pile up for the past couple months and they just exploded. I already hurt her.” Her voice was shaking and her eyes were starting to tear up again.

“Oh, no. Don’t start to cry again.” Zen squeezed the hand he was holding. He noticed that she was looking at the photo she was holding. It was one of those strips of pictures you can get at photo booths at the mall. “She may be hurt, but so it’s you. You should talk to her. Tell her what you told me. And if she doesn’t feel the same way.” Jaehee looked at him. “at least you will have answers. But I doubt it. Just look at this photo. Look how happy she is staring at you when you don’t notice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Jaehee gets it now. She just needs to talk to MC, right? Next chapter is the last one!!


	6. Finally Talking About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are going to talk about and maybe they will get their feelings sorted? Just reading to know.  
> Also, there is a special point view at the end.

MC thanked the boys for the food, planted a kiss on Saeyoung’s cheek, gathered heer things and started to run towards the coffee shop. She was feeling something that was so intense and difficult to explain. It felt like she was in one of those romcoms, this was the moment when the couple realises they like each other. She had to go risk everything. She got in front of the coffee shop, took a deep breath and opened the door. She walked in and found Zen sitting next to Jaehee and holding her hands. She had been crying too. MC felt this pain on her chest, she was feeling a little bit of jealousy but also sad they had hurt each other. Zen and Jaehee looked at her standing near the door. Jaehee let go of Zen’s hands and wiped the tears from her face. MC was breathing heavily from the running, but managed to say one word.

“Hi.” MC said.

“Hi.” Jaehee replied.

“Well, I’m going to leave you girls alone to talk.” Zen got up from his seat, gave a kiss on Jaehee’s cheek and started to walk towards the door. He stopped next to MC and also gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Take care of her.” He whispered to MC.

“I will.” She whispered. Zen smiled at her and she smiled back.

Zen walked out of the coffee shop and silence filled the room. They were now avoiding to look at each other, but still taking little glimpses here and now.

“I’m sorry”. They both said at the same time. And that somehow made them laugh. A very shy laugh, but enough to break the awkwardness between them.

“Jaehee, I’m so sorry for yelling and at you.” MC was talking and walking towards the other girl. “Sorry for swearing and for storming out”. She was sitting on the same spot that Zen was minutes ago. “I hated fighting with you, can we never do that again? The feeling that I hurt you, was killing me. I’m very sorry”. Her eyes were filled with tears.

“I’m sorry too MC.” Jaehee said while grabbing both of MC’s hands. “All of this happened because I hurt you too. I don’t want to fight ever again. I did that because I was feeling hurt, but it had nothing to do with you”. She looked at MC in the eyes. “I was ignoring you for the past two weeks, because… I was… well….” She looked down again while stuttering, but then looked up again. “No, I don’t want to start with the bad feeling”. MC was staring at her with curious eyes.

“Bad feeling?” MC asked.

“Okay, I’ll start again. Jaehee said and took a deep breath. “MC, I like you. Like a lot. And it’s not like a friend. Well, I know we are best friends, but I mean in a romantic way. And I don’t know if you feel the same way, but it’s been months and I just exploded because I saw with Saeyoung and I thought that maybe you didn’t feel the same and I…”

Jaehee was still speaking when MC kissed her. And they were still holding hands in that moment. For them it felt like time had stopped. When MC pulled off the kiss, she was blushing and started to look down. She opened her mouth to say something but Jaehee let go of one MC’s hands and cupped MC’s cheek before kissing her again. MC used her free hand to put her hand on Jaehee's neck, bringing them closer than the first time. When the kiss stopped, their faces were a few inches apart, foreheads touching. They started to smile and that turned into laughter, eliminating all the tension that was there before.

“So… does that means you like me too?” Jaehee asked with a big smile on her face.

“Hmmm… Let me think about that”. MC stroked her chin and pretended to be thinking for a few seconds before replying. “I like you a lot. For months now, too”. She added making Jaehee blush and smile even more. “I was waiting for you. And let me tell you, It was totally worth the wait.”

* * *

Zen arrived at the park and met with Yoosung and the Choi Twins that were still having lunch. He sat in the same spot that MC was before and started to grab food for himself.

“Are they going to be okay?” Yoosung asked Zen.

“Yes, they will.” Zen replied. “They are probably apologising to each other non stop. We might have a couple in this group very soon.”

“Good. They should make up and be happy.” Saeran spoke. “Hey Yoosung, do you want to go see the flowers near the fountain?”

“Yes, hyung. Let’s go.” Yoosung replied.

“You two are not even going to ask us?” Saeyoung asked while pointing to himself and Zen.

“Sorry hyungs”. The two younger boys said in unison making the older ones laugh.

“This time I’m only teasing you”. Saeyoung said smiling. “Just don’t go anywhere we can’t see you two”.

“Yes, hyung”. They spoke in unison again and went in the direction of the fountain.

“Hyung, the girls are really okay? You weren’t saying that just to calm Yoosung, were you?” Saeyoung asked him.

“Yes, they are going to be fine.” Zen replied. “They just needed a little push to confess their feelings to each other. I thought that would’ve happened sooner. Six months was a really long time.” Zen was a very observant person and a very good actor. He saw Saeyoung’s eyes looking at Yoosung in the distance. “But, you know, some people even take years, right?”

“What do you mean with that?” Said the ginger haired boy that was looking at Zen now.

“When are you going to tell him about your feelings?” Zen looked at Yoosung. The ginger haired boy looked at the blond boy and back to the white haired man.

“The same day you decide to tell the CEO-in line about your feelings too” Saeyoung replied.

“Touché, my dude.” Zen said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you read until the end. This is my second fic and I'm actually proud of this. I love Baehee so much and I wanted to give some roamnce post-route.  
> I have more stories involving those two. One of them is based on the Christmas DLC and it's going to have all the RFA memebers, even Jumin and V that were not on this one.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's what we have for MC's POV for now. I hope you liked. Go to next chapter for Jaehee POV.


End file.
